boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm
BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is the evolved elemental form of BoBoiBoy Lightning after being tortured by Adu Du and Probe. He is the first elemental form to evolve in the series. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm will continue his appearance on BoBoiBoy Galaxy. History BoBoiBoy BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm first appears when BoBoiBoy Lightning is kidnapped by Adu Du and Probe. He was then tortured by them via exploding balloons, revealing that BoBoiBoy had globophobia. Out of stress and fear, BoBoiBoy Lightning inadvertently transformed into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, but in the process, he completely forgets himself, a possible side effect from being split up for too long. Realizing that BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm had completely forgotten who he was and his sense of self, Adu Du tricks BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm into think that they were his friends. He later attacks his true friends alongside Adu Du, even attacking his other two elemental forms, Wind and Earth. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm absolute emancipated them, but as he is about to deal with the finishing blows, Probe triggers his memory after he says his catchphrase. As a result, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm regains his memory and turns on Adu Du. BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm appeared with BoBoiBoy Cyclone and BoBoiBoy Quake to save the situation on the turbulent Rintis Island caused by Three Robs. BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Quake and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm each save a grandmother from being hit by a pirate truck, saving a car from the cement trucks and fighting with Adu Du and Probe which emerged as the Supervillain Jero-Jero. Finally, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Typhoon and Earthquake and grandmothers beat the robbers so they were arrested by the police. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm appeared again in the Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop to attack Bora Ra who had kidnapped Ochobot, but failed when barred by Gaga Naz. Then BoBoiBoy called on the Three Elemental Split and each attacked Gaga Naz, but unfortunately the three BoBoiBoy were defeated easily. Finally, BoBoiBoy's three rebounds. Next BoBoiBoy Halilintar appears briefly to attack Kurita with Thunder Spear. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm appeared again with Cyclone, Quake, Blaze and Ice and he attacked Bora Ra with his Thunder Spear so Bora Ra fainted and fell down to the bottom. Then BoBoiBoy Blaze and Ice did a combo attack and he was squeezed between ice and giant meteor and then all BoBoiBoy re-assembled. But Bora Ra is dissatisfied and produces a gigantic black hole to inhale them all while he tries to go to his ship while requesting the telepathic coordinates of Yoyo Oo. Unfortunately he was deceived by Adu Du and wanted to attack Papa Zola, eventually BoBoiBoy split into seven and all BoBoiBoy attacked Bora Ra all the time until Bora Ra was sucked into his own black hole. BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm finally makes a reappearance in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 14, when BoBoiBoy forces the transformation in order to protect his friends. However, Thunderstorm proved unstable and he was unable to maintain the Second Tier Form since he hasn't gotten the other elements yet. Appearence His bodily appearance is the same as the other forms of BoBoiBoy's elemental personas, with having the same physique and cropped black hair. But unlike the others, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm possesses scarlet eyes and is clad in mostly red and black. He wears his signature cap in a common style where the bill is at the front. The cap is fully black in color minus the three white 'horns' decorating the top, neon red lining adorning the rims of the bill, and his signature red lightning bolt insignia rests on the center of the cap. His vest that he zips halfway up is black as well, with dark red linings on the hoodie, neon red jagged lightning-like patterns on either sides on the front. He wears a red shirt underneath the vest and its sleeves are 3/4 long with black cuffs. Fully black pants and shoes that are a mix of red and black to complete his attire. Personality Due to being the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning, technically a personification of BoBoiBoy's anger, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is just as or even more aggressive than Lightning is. He is shown to be ruthless and almost wrathful in combat and did not hesitate to hurt his friends when under the influence of Adu Du. However, he is still BoBoiBoy at heart and still retains some semblance of his original self. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Thunderstorm has a much more violent personality in comparison to his younger self. He proved quite powerful, but was almost blinded the rage. It is unknown whether he is normally like this because of his short appearance. Transformation BoBoiBoy= ;Season 1 BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_mata_merah.png Evolusi_Petir_2.png Evolusi_Petir_3.png Evolusi_Petir_4.png BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_debut.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-30-21h20m06s10.png ;Season 3 Transformasi_Halilintar_1.png Transformasi_Halilintar_2.png Transformasi_Halilintar_3.png |-| Galaxy= ;First Jam_Kuasa_diaktifkan.png Jam_Kuasa_bercahaya.png Jam_Kuasa_bertukar.png Jam_Kuasa_Halilintar_Galaxy.png Jaket_Halilintar_Galaxy.png Topi_BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_Galaxy.png Debut_BoBoiBoy_Halilintar.png ;Second Jam_Kuasa_diangkat.png Jam_Kuasa_Halilintar.png BoBoiBoy_bertransformasi.png Full appearence of Thunderstorm.png Transformasi_BoBoiBoy_Halilintar_Galaxy.gif Skills and Abilities BoBoiBoy *'Thunder Blade' (Pedang Halilintar) - A bladed weapon he can use to attack foes. *'Thunder Blade Slap' (Tusukan Pedang Halilintar) - Used to struck the Shadow Tiger, he also attempted to strike BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but missed him. *'Thunderstorm Attack' (Tetakan Halilintar) - Used to defeat the Sleeping Monster and attack Mukalakus. *'Thunder Ball' (Bola Kilat) - Used to trap and shock enemies, he used it against Ying, Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy Wind, and BoBoiBoy Earth. *'Lightning Shine' (Kilauan Kilat) - Used to blind an enemy temporarily. *'Lightning Speed' (Gerakan Kilat) - Used to move faster which is 31.25% faster than Ying. *'Thunder Kick' (Tendangan Halilintar) - He used it in the Football Game between him and Fang. *'Thunder Shield' (Pelindung Halilintar) - Used to protect himself from Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat. *'Thunderstorm Rain' (Hujan Halilintar) - Can produce thousands of Thunder Blades from the sky when strucked by a single Thunder Blade. *'Mega Thunder Blade' (Pedang Mega Halilintar) - A gigantic Thunder Blade used to defeat PETAI. *'Thunder Spear' (Tombak Halilintar) - His new weapon in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Long spear with lightning at the top and bottom. *'Thunderstorm Garbage Rake' - A weapon that BoBoiBoy added to Adu Du's Junkyard Bot to defeat the Five Sly Commanders. **'Thunderstorm Vortex' (Pusaran Halilintar) - He spins his Thunder Spear round and round, creating a vortex of lightning and then thrusts his target. Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h13m01s135.png|Thunder Blade Tusukan Halilintar.png|Thunder Blade Slap Retakan Halilintar S3 Ep1.png|Thunderstorm Attack Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-15h05m10s230.png|Thunder Ball Kilauan Kilat.png|Lightning Shine Gerakan Kilat Taufan.png|Lightning Speed Tendangan Halilintar.png|Thunder Kick Pelindung Halilintar.png|Thunder Shield Hujan Pedang Halilintar.png|Thunderstorm Rain Pedang Mega Halilintar.png|Mega Thunder Blade Pusaran halilintar.png|Thunder Spear Download (1).jpg|Thunderstorm Vortex Combo Movement BoBoiBoy Galaxy In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Thunderstorm is the Second Tier of BoBoiBoy Lightning. * Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) - A bladed weapon he can use to attack foes. This sword can split into two. ** Thunderstorm Vortex (Pusaran Halilintar) - He spins his Thunder Blade round and round, creating a vortex of lightning and then throws it as his target. ** Thunder Thousand Punctures '(''Tusukan Seribu Halilintar) - He unleash hundred of swords to the enemy. (Comic Only) ** 'Thunder Thief '(Belahan Halilintar) - Supposedly used to slash at the opponent, but Thunderstorm failed to complete this move due to being unstable. ** M'ega Thunder Strike '(Sambaran Mega Halilintar) - Summons a giant vortex of electricity to electrify the opponent by slashing repeatedly. *Lightning Speed' (''Gerakan Kilat) - Used to move faster. Thunderstorm GGWP.png|Thunder Blade Thunderstrike.jpg|Mega Thunder Strike List of Appearences BoBoiBoy Season 1 * Season 1, Episode 6 * Season 1, Episode 9 * Season 1, Episode 12 * Season 1, Episode 13 Season 2 * Season 2, Episode 2 * Season 2, Episode 4 * Season 2, Episode 6 * Season 2, Episode 9 * Season 2, Episode 10 * Season 2, Episode 12 * Season 2, Episode 13 Season 3 * BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Part 1 * BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Finale * The Rampage of Cocoa Jumbo * Rob, Robert, & Roberto's Robbery * The 5 Sly Scammers * Papa Zola & Mama Zila * Mama Zila Attacks * Adu Du's Mom * Adu Du's Return to Evil * Pango Bot and Onion Monster * Everybody Loves BoBoiBot * The Rise of BoBoiBoy Water * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 1) * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 2) * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 3) * Enemies, Old and New * Between Friend and Foe * See You Later BoBoiBoy Films * BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Thunderstorm Appears Trivia *Red electricity, which is the color of Thunderstorm's power, is nonexistent in real life. There is no way to replicate this in real life without a contained and controlled environment. *Boboiboy Thunderstorm is the first Second Tier form of both the Original Series and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Gallery Video BoBoiBoy OST Halilintar Theme See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters